Lies Never Die
by Ififall
Summary: BBC 3 In The Flesh FanFiction. Rick wants to reveal all. Bill goes crazy, but can Rick stand up to his Dad for once?


Strong Language. Adult themes.

* * *

Rick looked at himself in the mirror.

Make-up off, contacts out, Scars on Show.

"Dad I've got something to say...do you wanna sit down?" Rick asked his reflection.

"Look Dad, this has been a long time coming but...

"I like Lads more than lasses"

"I'd pick a guy over a girl any day of the week"

* * *

"I'm more of a Cat person than a Dog person Dad...yeah yeah that's the one" Rick said nodding as his Mum knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Rick asked. His Mum pushed the door open. The look of shock on his mum's face, made Rick wince. "Sorry I just came for your laundry love" His mum said. "Yeah, I'll get ready then give it to you" Rick said shutting the door as his mum went downstairs. He knew that if he went bare-faced while in the house his mum would accept it. It would take her time, but the injuries would be her son's proud battle scars. He was Part-Dead but his mum would be grateful that Rick was fully alive in the house, without the pretense, without the fakery. His mum would get used to it.

His Dad on the other hand...

"Come on Rick we're gonna be late!" His Dad shouted. That was Dad, always the perfectionist. He only went to church to please his Dad. Vicar Oddie had them all going. All rising in their seats. Yelling about new beginnings, new people, new lives for the ones that truely deserved it. Making out that the first uprising was some kind of fluke, some kind of test for the human honest people of Roarton to get rid off. His Dad patted Rick on the shoulder as the service ended.

"It's nice to see you" Vicar Oddie said clutching Rick's cold hands in his bear like claws. Rick nodded then walked away. His Dad had a few words with the Vicar, then they went home.

"Mum still not back?" Rick asked his Dad as he looked around the place.

"Nah, she's at them women "socials" a bunch of crap if you ask me"

"Dad I need to talk to you" Rick asked. This was it. It was now or never.

* * *

"What is it?" Bill asked sitting down. Rick avoided his Dad's gaze and looked at the pictures of him and his Dad smiling on the walls.

"Dad I know this has been hard on you and mum" Rick said pointing to his face.

"It doesn't matter what any arsehole says son, you're still our Rick" Bill said.

"Yeah...Dad. I like who I am. I'm glad that I'm alive and I don't need the made up, or the plasters. Or the bandages. In the house I just wanna say...fuck it" Rick said.

"Fuck it?" Bill said nearly laughing. "You mean, "fuck" me and "fuck" your mother?" Bill asked. "You've got a fucking nerve Rick. Me and your mum brought you up right, don't spit in our faces" Bill warned.

"I'm not Dad, I just, wanna be like the others you know" Rick said.

"Oh I get it. Others. You mean that dodgy whiny wanker. You mean Kieren" Bill said.

* * *

"Dad did I say his name?" Rick asked.

"Don't fuck about with me Rick. You wanna prance around the village with your stitches open and keep ya face as pale as the fucking moon. All of that to get in with Kieren and his rotter girlfriend? You're gonna make your mum cry...for that filth?" Bill asked.

"Dad it's just in the house. Outside I'll look good, for you and mum" Rick said.

"Bollocks Rick. First it'll be in the house. Then in the back garden. Then to the shop and back. You lot. It's always take, take, take" Bill said putting his hand around his back pocket to get his knife.

"You lot?" Rick shouted. "You're ashamed aren't you Dad? That all of your zombie killing mates are gonna look down on you, cause your son's a dirty rotter?" Rick asked, leaning back in his chair as his Dad pointed the knife in his face.

* * *

"You're gonna live by my rules son" Bill said moving the knife from side to side.

"Or what Dad?" Rick asked almost ready to piss his pants. Bill couldn't answer the question as he saw his wife's eyes on him.

"Bill...what the hell do you think you're doing?" Janet asked. She walked over to Bill and touched his hand with the knife in it. Embarrassed, Bill put his arm down and dropped the knife to the floor.

"Rick want's us to be a laughing stock" Bill said. Rick got up out of the chair and went to his room. Janet followed him upstairs and watched her son wipe away tears on his bed.

"Love...what happened?" Janet asked. "Dad's lost his mind" Rick said.

* * *

"I thought he were gonna kill me. He would have if you..." Rick said.

"Rick stop, me and your Dad love you to bits" Janet said. "Just calm down"

"He pointed a knife at me mum. I don't wanna calm down. I'm gonna get out of here" Rick said getting up. He started packing his things despite all his mum's protests. Janet ran downstairs and called her husband.

"Bill love, Rick's packing, tell him not to leave" Janet said.

"Rick's a grown man or should I say "rotter" If he wants to go, he can pack his shit and get out" Bill said. Janet started crying as she heard her only son coming down the stairs with a huge rucksack.

* * *

"Love don't do this" Janet asked her son.

"Mum I have to. I don't trust him...Do you?" Rick asked his Mum as he left. Janet started crying. But Bill wasn't going to let Rick ruin his day.

"Love, the football's starting in a bit, so...could you put the kettle on?" Bill asked his crying wife.


End file.
